Edward in Fantasia
by Lovely Grifter
Summary: To breath oxygen. To feel warmth. To touch Bella intimately. Edward watches Bella sleep night after night, and begins to have waking dreams to compensate for the frustration of the physical barriers between them. Edward's fantasies.DISCONTINUED.
1. The Beginning

**Summary: **I read New Moon and thought it was interesting how Edward managed to watch Bella sleep night after night, and not feel the least bit tempted to consummate their relationship, in spite of their physical differences (and the authors beliefs). I respect people's choices either way.

So, I came up with an idea where Edward, even though he does not sleep, dreams/fantasizes of how it would be like to _be_ with Bella- if he was human. And in fantasies, almost anything is possible so their may be some OCC'ness. :D

Based on the Twilight, this story is a journal of Edwards nightly fantasies/waking dreams of what could happen if he and Bella were human. It might turn slightly perverted as I go on.

**Rating: M **for adult themes and sexual references. _YOU'VE BEEN WARNED._

**--xx--xx--xx--**

**1:The Beginning  
**

Charlie, as usual wasn't home. He wasn't due for a while. I intended to spend this time, very well.

An unfamiliar thump pounded in my chest. I pressed my palm against the warmth of my chest, the alien heat of my flesh, made me flinch like I'd been burnt. The pounding persisted, a dull thud, evenly paced.

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

It was my heart: beating. I was human: heated to the touch, bones easy to break. Free to enjoy what men took for granted.

--x--

The lilac orange canvass of dusk burnt with faintly with fiery stars. A sweet wind swept across the front verandah.

"Edward? Why are you just standing there? Come in!" Bella invited expectantly.

My blood, pumped by my beating heart, rushed through my body and roared between ears with anticipation. What an exhilarating splendor to experience after an extended absence, of such a basic bodily function.

"Yes, I fully intend to _come in_, Bella," I replied suggestively, closing the door behind me.

"Charlie won't be home for a while. Would you like something to eat?" Bella beamed, her tone bubbly and light.

Human bodies require sustenance for energy. More than a century of vampirism robbed me of this particular hunger. It was all coming back now. Of their own accord, my hands pushed the door closed with a firm click: bolting the lock, locking out any unexpected, unwanted intruders.

I said, "Yes, Bella, I'm starved," using that crooked smile that seemed to reduce Bella to a lovely puddle of capitulation.

Her irises flared in shock, registering the intimation of my tone. The predatory glint my stare, the menacing candor of my stance. Purposely, I held her gaze for an intimidating prolonged moment, before trailing my gaze down her face, settling hungrily on the bow of her pink lips.

I heard a soft exhale escape her lips, saw the heave of her chest in reaction.

My gaze dropped to the triangle of peachy flesh exposed between the open neck-line of her t-shirt, lingering indecently at the feminine mounds heaving beneath her top. I reveled in the power, the fascination of capturing prey without the need of hunt. I could get used to this.

"Edward, what's gotten into you?" Her voice had an edge of nervousness and definitely, a hint of excited anticipation.

This seductive control was empowering. She was mine. Would be mine.

I flicked my topaz eyes – brilliant in their lust- up to Bella's face, dusting apple red.

She was motionless, grasping the expression on my face, what I desired. Yet, she didn't flee.

Perfect.

Smiling with insouciance, my eyes pinpointed the suddenly protruding buds of her breast.

Sensing the traitorous response of her own body, Bella whipped her hands up to cover the unexpected arousal.

"Ed-ward…" the pitch of her voice, almost a squeal of disbelief at my: and embarrassment at herself.

The tapering of her waist told of a womanly hourglass figure. The loose fitting grey tracksuit she donned for comfort accentuated the voluptuous curve of her hips.

_Splendid._

No buttons or zips.

What I sought, desired, needed, was there, at the apex of her thighs.

She bellowed, "Edward!" the other hand shooting down instinctively, spreading across the point my eyes burnt into. The other arm, now pressed firmly across her breast to cover the evidence of her excitement. "Quit it!"

Blood: streaming hot blood lashed through my veins, numbed my mind, arousing my other _head._ How the simple flow of the scarlet liquid fascinated me. It had been too long since I was a human.

An ear splintering shrill of wood on wood echoed around the kitchen. Bella, recovering from my psychological seduction, was backing away from me, pushing the dining table with her pert backside.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I grinned, showing all my pearly white teeth, snarling like a lion, befriending its prey. Even without fangs, she feared me. I shrugged off my jacket letting it slump to a pile on the floor, stepping forward towards my beautiful prey: Bella.

"_What are you thinking?"_ she stammered, hands tremulous over her feminine assets that were, coincidentally covered: a fact that somehow slipped her mind.

"Why don't I show you?"

In spite of my being human, I reached her within a few menacing strides, locking one of Bella's arms behind her waist. Her other arm, trapped straight down the length of my torso: her hand turned to stone at the shock of being pressed to my hard length. The living blood flooding down there, was indeed, _thrilled_ to see Bella.

It was a feminine necessity to refuse me, and Bella shrieked, "Edward!" Her eyes widened, the eyes screamed in enthrall and coveted pleasure. I was pleasantly shocked, to feel her hand twisted into position to cup my arousal.

Bella's chin cupped in my palm, I lowered my face down, all the while she arched back in forced irritation, to delay the inevitable kiss. My mouth lingered over hers, the teasing gesture, elicited a jolt from chagrin from her. I lost awareness of everything except the thrilling in my veins and the scent of her skin. I took her slowly, savoring the suppleness of her lips against mine.

Instantly, the tension in her resisting body softened, melding to mine. I freed her captured arm. She rose on tiptoe, leaning into my kiss. Her hand roughly tugged my shirt free of my jeans, jerking my belt latch free. Yanking the waistband passed my hips: another pleasant and unanticipated surprise.

My tongue plunged into her parted lips, plundering, raiding the soft sweet corners of her mouth. My hand crawled into her t-shirt, fingering up her spinal chord, gently grabbing the back of head, pulling her lips from mine. I wanted to see the fruits of my seduction, and Bella's face as passion washed over her.

Her eyes were wild, bewildered, disorientated and unblinking by the abrupt loss of contact. Her lips quivered, passion bruised in a deep purple red: the breath between us haggard and sharp.

I had to be sure.

My free hand fanned flat over her lower rib, proceeding with exaggerated slowness up her searing flesh. The pulse in my veins matched the hyperventilation of her heart. The soft mounds of her breast swelled under my fingers, her nipple, pert and eager for my touch. I kneaded the flesh, sinking the balls of my fingers into the sinew.

"Ed-ward-!" Bella's entire body shuddered, her fingers grabbing harder around my flesh in response.

We both sensed absolute inevitability.

She lunged upwards, claiming a impatient kiss with fervor that matched my own. I laughed against her frenetic kiss, again, pulling my lips from hers.

"There's no mistaking what I'm thinking, right, Bella?"

Her eyes pleaded for no more distractions. She nodded feebly, enforcing the mutual understanding further, by stroking up and down me in her hand.

A jolt shot up my spin, an involuntary hiss escaped my gritted teeth at the overwhelming sensation. In retaliation, my hand bit hard into her breast, pinching down on her nipple with sadistic delight.

Bella bit down on her lip, her eyes clamping shut to the pleasure and pain. Her back was arching into me, surging her breast into my hand, achingly.

"Say it, or I'll stop," I rasped into her ear, licking the shell as a reminder of what I'd refrain from doing.

She was mine.

"_You want me_…" she whispered low and harsh in submission.

"And?" I whispered wickedly, biting her lobe, pulling her nipple up hard, between my index and thumb.

"And I want you."

* * *

**AN: **It's my first Twilight fic. All feedback welcome and let me know if the idea is worth continuing. If it sucks please tell me why and how I can improve it. Telling me something stinks or criticising without suggestions on _how_ to improve my idea or writing doesn't help me or other writers in any way. Sorry, I've just read a few 'reviews' in this fandom that scare me a little. :D

I've not beta for this fandom, so I apologise for any stupid mistakes you're likely to find.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight: the characters, premise et al. I'm using the characters to write for my own amusement, and hopefully others find the story good to read too.**

* * *


	2. Disneyland

**Summary:** A continuation from the previous chapter. Edward, is sitting in the corner in Bella's room, watching her sleep. He's in the midst of his first fantasy of being human, and having a little fun with Bella. In this fantasy, Edward doesn't need to contend with their combined 'deflowering'. I might deal with that issue later on in the fic.

**Rating: M **for adult themes and explicit sexual references. _YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

**--xx--xx--xx--**

**2: Disneyland**

Bella shivered in dread and anticipation at the ferocity of my actions. With ease, I lifted her onto the table, pushing her down onto the surface with deliberate force. It was my first time with Bella, and I fully intended to drink in her every motion, whimper and reaction of my flagrant seduction. Just standing in the same room with Bella lashed such an electric current of lust through my body, hollowed a weakness in my chest and a remarkable hardening of my loins.

She lay before me, I stood between her opened legs, pressing hard into her, in a position of total control: the way I preferred it. I yanked the band from her pony-tail, the dark tresses sprang free like a silky dark halo to her luminescent skin.

_Her mouth, trembling: simply delectable and supple._

I put the ball of my index finger to the left corner of her mouth, tracing the rosy softness.

She opened her parched lips longingly, as if to suck my finger between her lips. I jerked the finger away, wagging it back at her in reprimand.

"_Bad Bella,"_ tilting my head, looking down at her, I curled the corner of my mouth up in impish cruelty.

With Bella lost in my mischievous behaviour, I grasped the waist of her tracksuit, yanking the garment down, past her ankles, letting them drop to the floor. Her face was caught in a storm of want, modesty and incredulity. Instinctively, she clamped her thighs shut tight, the flesh creating a delicate fleshy clap of thunder in the room.

It didn't stop me.

I bent over her, hooking my index fingers into either side of her lace white panties speckled with embroidered roses, and _tore_ them with swift, viscous snatch outwards.

Rip!

She screeched in perquisite chagrin, _"Edward! No!"_ as she felt the draft invade the feminine centre.

I was rather enjoying this.

I replied sternly, dominantly "Yes," prying her knees a part with mine, wedging myself between her thighs. The panties swung between my index and thumb. I dangled the garment above Bella's heaving chest, "You shouldn't be wear _any_ when I'm around." Then I tossed them into the sink. "Shirts are permissible, they don't get in my way," I issued my martial order, leaning into Bella.

Bella tossed her head to the side, ashamed at herself for the blossoming three shades of red, painting every inch of her translucent skin. She was wet. I sensed it through the slip of material separating _us_.

Still, she didn't say _stop_.

Without a word, I lifted her arms over her head, pinning her down by the wrists. I surged forward pressing me on her, harder, insistent for Bella to feel my warmth, and obvious need. Our heated flesh pulsed into each other as one.

My eyes were on her, relishing the race of delirious emotions reflected on Bella's face. Our eyes touched, her eyes darkened in way I'd never seen. I saw fear. A new unrealised fear, that this moment would end, that I would cease my salacious offensive on her. The darkling beacons were beseeching, her legs suddenly roping around me, tight.

I chuckled, low, in understanding.

"All right, Bella."

Knowing explicitly she consented, I drew back, pulling myself free of the boxers. My heart, my head, thumped noisily. In time with the frenetic hammering, I slid my firm lengthened flesh into her, unconsciously closing my eyes, yielding to the unfathomable moistened tightness embracing me. I bit down on my jaw, my fingers clawing deeper into Bella's thighs to suppress the animalistic moan threatening to break free.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Bella's whitened fingers clasping the far edge of the table, her head thrown back in vulnerability. Her mouth was open, gasping in heavy, short breaths: her pleasure reciprocating mine. She arched her back lifting her hips up into me. I widened my stance, and in an exaggeratedly slow motion, plundering my entire shaft further inside her, gripping her ankles behind me.

How could someone so innocently human seduce me so irrevocably?

Bella cried out in desperate ecstasy, breaking the powerful intensity of our silence. She was throbbing around me, my breathing, it seemed, had become sharp and ragged too.

I laughed richly, and Bella's eyes flew open lashing me with a look of confusion and want. She was ready, but _I _was going to savor this, in my own time. My body, my mind wanted to savor and conform to Bella's every inch.

My hand freed her wrists, lazily, negligently brushing over her breasts, her naval. Her wide frightened and fascinated eyes followed to where my thumb teased. I rubbed the ball of my thumb in long, languid circles over her very wet, and heated pearl. It was amazing, how that tiny pinkened bud forced the shock of excruciating gratification into Bella. I sensed her body respond: demanding more. I could hear her hissing through her gritted teeth. Again, I pressed my thumb against her, pushing the sensitive bud right to left.

"_EDWARD PLEASE!" _Bella voice shrilled hysterically, with a cry provoked by the havoc my fingers played. I teased her, over, and over until her hips began to tremble, her eyes clamped tight, her breath swift and shallow. Bella ground herself around me in a circular motion against me: too close to her peak to care for modesty. The tiny ripples of her muscles tightened pulsing urgently. I thrust once, feverish to bury myself deeper in Bella.

Bella's eyes snapped open, feral and incandescent in it's darkness. I held her hips in place, surprised at the shuddering of her hips as she constricted her legs around me in climax.

Screeching noises came from the table. Bella's nails clawed into the table either side of her head.

I thrust, again: not withdrawing, with the intent of driving Bella over the edge, to her physical bliss.

Her verbal climax filled every corner of the room with an incomprehensible jumble of words, violent waves of sensation flooding of her. Beads of sweat trickled from her flushed face, the dampness tenting her t-shirt over her breasts. It was a shame she still donned her bra. I could have had a free wet t-shirt extravaganza!

"Welcome to Edward's Fantasy Land," I rasped with contentment, quite on edge myself.

Bella reached up, pulling me tight against her, the throbbing of my _head_ surged farther into her. Her trembling fingers ran blindly through my hair, her soft groans of delight muffled into my shoulder.

She replied in a tone of wistfulness, quite satiated. "I wasn't expecting such a vigorous welcome to your _land_, Edward. Disneyland doesn't stand a chance."

"Now, it's your turn to make _me_, _feel_ welcome," I murmured into the hollow of Bella's sweat covered neck. Without warning, I drew back and stabbed brutally into her. The force of my movement shifted the kitchen table forward. Bella, dazed, barely recovering from her blissful torment, screamed at the painful pleasure.

"Are you ready for me to take my first ride, Bella?"

* * *

**AN: **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, the favs and alerts for this fic. All feedback is welcome. I'll update this story depending on the interest via feedback. It's not that I'm fickle but I need to know what's right or wrong about this fic. Having no feedback is like writing in darkness to an empty audience, leaving me thinking no one wants to keep reading.XD


	3. Edward!

**--xx--xx--xx--**

**3: Edward!**

"_Edward! Edward!"_

I felt the erotic pleasure reel, a serpentine vice pressuring around my hips. The built up tension chording my abdomen surged, and shot down between my legs. _This_ was what I had waited, wanted from Bella for too long.

"_Edward!"_

"_Bella," _I hissed in response to Bella's uncharacteristically high-pitched wail of distress. A rumbling groan escaped my lips, on the verge of liberating the pent up frustration in my loins.

"_Edward! Wake up! What's wrong with you!?"_ Bella's voice invaded my sense, her slender fingers dug into my shoulders.

_Oh, damn it to hell! There's no way! _I spat inwardly, snapping my eyes open to discover Bella's doe-eyes piercing into mine, bright with alarm. _What the fugly! _I didn't need to assess my surrounds to sense, the actual morning had come, the sun behind an island of clouds outside. I was awake, about to explode: literally. Bella, to my disappointment, wasn't pinned under me, nor were those long, lean legs of hers locked around my hips, where they belonged. I'd lost my chance to give her my ride.

"Good morning, Bella," I cooed in a cool, chocolate sweet voice, masking my agitation, hiding my obvious state of arousal. I beamed the smile I knew could send Bella's heart into the stars and back: and succeeded. The anxiety creasing her brow, dissolved.

"You had me so worried! Do you know how long I've been trying to wake you?" Her sweet harp like voice sent my heart into a back flip followed by a somersault.

"It was my silent, desperate cry for attention, Bella," I replied glibly, holding my arms out, beckoning her to me. A mistake, I would never repeat.

My beautiful Bella, hair dangling in wet strands framed her face. She grinned ear to ear and pounced onto my lap. Usually, this leap of affection exhilarated and filled me with appreciation, of having someone to call my own. However, this morning, the physical action was dangerous and HURT- down there! Almost breaking my masculine, throbbing sit-up-and-say-hello-to-Bella. If I had tears to shed, I would have bled a surplus of tears to flood over the banks of Nile and the Pacific Ocean twice over. The back of her thighs landed smack on top of _me_, an insurmountable misery only a man, of the cold heartless vampire or breathing persuasion, can appreciate and empathize.

In reaction, my head shot backwards and I stifled the flaring agony slaying my manhood, my nearly consummated fantasy, bent, quashed in tortured position. I grunted; ground my teeth, clawing grooves into the wooden chair arms. _"Bel-la!"_ I managed to articulate, each syllable punctuated with anguished pain, clenching my eyes shut.

She giggled, oblivious to my morning manic affliction, roping her arms around my neck. "Good morning, Edward. Did you have fun last night without me?"

I sniggered mockingly, at myself, and buried my face into the nape of Bella's neck, smothering the pressure and baby tender pulsing wound between my legs, with a fury of kisses, lighting nipping at her nubile, lilac scented skin.

"Oi! That hurts you know!" Bella complained half heartedly, lovingly.

I shifted uncomfortably, preparing for the inevitable. No amount of vampire sagely power or mystical ho-hum could stop this. "You're telling _me!_" I mumbled into Bella's collarbone. Then, it happened: my first big bang. The conclusive pinnacle of sexual pleasure, dressed with unspeakable hurt of Bella's morning jumping huggle, practically breaking my physical rock hard protrusion. Worse, my fantasy and chance of _taking_ Bella, for my own, was gone.

"Edward, I think today in school something-something-something," Bella was saying. I'd lost the use of all my faculties as the delirium of gratification shot into every corpuscle, every vein of my body like scorching acid of ecstasy. Indeed, there was a razor sharp line between pleasure and pain. This was a mean feat for an un-dead being more than a decade in age!

"Something-something-something, you're shaking –something- earthquake, Edward!" Her melodious laugh drifted around my head like an intoxicating mist. Never in my wildest dreams in the past decade had I lost control of myself, while a human sat chuckling endearingly, on my lap.

_So this is what it means to give yourself entirely to someone…_I heard my inner voice exclaiming: the tremors attacking my preternaturally immovable continence, subsided, and dropped me back into my sanity. Another alien sensation washed over me; a perplexing combination of powerlessness, stupefaction and utter satisfaction. Let's just say, my first orgasm felt REALLY _REALLY_ GOOD!

I had no idea what Bella had been saying, something about earthquakes at school. _Right…! _I said to myself, replete from my morning anti-Disney fantasy come to life, except the warmth wetness under my tailored pants screamed, 'GO HOME AND GET CHANGE, _like_, NOW!' THAT fact was no dream.

I hugged her tight to me, smiling nefariously into the moistness of Bella's hair. _If only she knew!_ I sniggered salaciously. The silky softness of her skin, the heat of her sweet flesh was incomparable to any flights of whimsy I could dare to dream up. "How about I meet you at school, Bella? I left something at home..." _Yep, a dry clean pair of pants untainted by my perversion!_

I pushed Bella off the dangerous part between my inner thighs, wearing an expression of nun-like purity. I saw nothing but my reflection in her eyes, and the beguiling, impish smile that seemed to blossom only for me. "Okay?" I said cupping her face down to mine, for a lingering kiss, brushing my lips tenderly over hers.

"I can wait, if you like?" Bella offered, stealing another kiss, when I stood, cautiously, and set her on her feet.

"Well, I _can't_," I teased, an ambiguous allusion hung in my tone, as I quickly turned to slip out her bedroom window. "See you in class."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic for me!! WOOT! It's great encouragement and it's the only reason I'm attempting to continue at all.

I don't want to give up on this fic, so I'm going to try and keep it going by posting drabble'esque chapters. The hit rates for this fic are great. Reviews make me (and most authors) happy and lets me know that people want to read more.

I don't have a beta for this story - please forgive me for silly mistakes you're bound to find during your read. Feel free to point them out so I can correct them. Suggestions and con-crits loved! I'm also moving to Japan end of this month so lots to do!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters to try and write something entertaining.**_


End file.
